Good Bye, Dear
by SaNa NaSa
Summary: Seorang wanita berambut merah muda-Uchiha Sakura, membalikkan badannya saat mendengar bisikan yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan mendapati dua batu nisan berdampingan di tepi tebing. AU, happy ending.


_Butir-butir air menetes melewati pelupuk mataku. Mengesek pelan pipiku. Turun perlahan ke sisi bibirku yang sedikit terbuka. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus merasakan sakit ini? Rasa sakit yang tidak akan pernah bisa terobati. Kenapa harus aku yang menanggungnya…_

_Sekuat apapun jeritanku. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha. Sekuat apapun tubuhku menyangga… semakin lama, sakit ini menghujam jiwaku. Perlukah kukatakan? Perlukah kujeritkan? Perlukah kuteriakkan? Ketidaksanggupanku…_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main chara: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

_Italic:_** Naruto POV**

Normal:** Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Beberapa selang seolah menancap pada tubuh kurus itu. Rambut pirangnya tak seindah dulu. Pucat dan semakin menipis. Tubuh atletiknya berubah drastis… seolah tak ada daging yang menempel di tulang-tulangnya. Namun, matanya…_ sapphire_-nya, selalu terbuka. Menatap hampa pada langit-langit kamar. Apa… apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia sampaikan lewat pandangan hampa itu?

Uzumaki Naruto…

Seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun, adalah seorang yang bersemangat, ceria dan bisa dikata _hyperactive_. Tapi itu dulu…

Kini, pemuda itu telah menjelma sebagai tubuh tak bernyawa… dia telah kehilangan segalanya. Mataharinya… hidupnya… kekasihnya…

Ya, pemuda itu berubah sejak seorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke memilih hidup bersama gadis berambut merah muda.

Ironis bukan?

**.**

**.**

Tapak langkah menggema di lorong rumah sakit tersebut. Berjalan mendekat pada pintu bernomor 2310. Dengan perlahan, tangan putih itu menyentuh gagang pintunya lalu membuka tanpa suara. Mata_ onyx_-nya menatap miris pada tubuh seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Demikian pula dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang mengenakan seragam perawat yang berada di belakang dokter itu. Napasnya tercekat, kala pemuda _raven_ di depannya mulai mendekati pasiennya. Dapat ditangkap oleh mata _emerald_-nya… suami barunya itu duduk di samping pemuda pirang yang menjadi pesiennya, mengelus rambut tipis dan mengecupnya penuh kasih.

Sedang pemuda pirang itu sendiri, kembali meneteskan cairan bening yang berasal dari mata _sapphire_-nya. Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang mendapatkan kasih sayang pemuda _raven_ itu? Lalu, kenapa dia menangis? Bukan… dia bukan menangis. Air matanya, selalu keluar tiap beberapa menit sekali. Karena mata itu tak pernah terpejam barang sedetikpun… karena dia selalu menanti wajah itu. Wajah dari seseorang yang dicintainya. Dia takut… kalau-kalau dia memejamkan matanya, dia tidak akan terbangun kembali.

**.**

**.**

_Aku melihatmu lagi, Sasuke. Melihatmu memasuki kamarku. Membelai rambutku, mengecupku penuh kasih… aku masih bisa merasakannya, Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

_Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…_

_Kapan sakit ini pergi dari hidupku? Sebab, aku tidak lagi kuat seperti dulu… sebab, aku tidak lagi milikmu. Sebab, aku telah kehilangan seluruh jiwaku._

_Ingatkah dirimu, Sasuke, akan kebersamaan kita? Ingatkah dirimu, akan tawa dan kasih sayang yang telah kuberikan? Sebab, aku tidak lagi berada di sampingmu._

_Aku lelah, Sasuke…_

_Aku lelah melihatmu pergi bersama istrimu._

_Aku lelah mndapati diriku tak berdaya._

_Aku ingin pergi dari sini._

_Tapi, aku tak akan sanggup hidup sendiri._

_Sasuke, apakah masih kauingat tentang janji yang pernah terucap oleh bibirmu?_

_Janji, untuk memutar kembali waktuku._

_Janji, untuk menghentikan waktuku._

_Masihkah kauingat?_

.

.

Tak ada suara terucap dari ketiga insan di sana. Hening sepi menyelimuti. Membungkus perasaan yang tengah berkecamuk. Hanya terdengar deru napas, bunyi 'bip… bip' dari alat-alat yang menyambung dengan tubuh pemuda pirang, dan sedikit isak dari perawat berambut merah muda.

Tangan putih pemuda _raven_ itu kembali terulur. Melewati belakang leher Naruto, kemudian merengkuhnya ke dalam satu pelukan hangat.

Sasuke tahu. Bahwa waktu yang dimiliki oleh sosok di dalam pelukannya itu tak akan bertahan lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Namun, apakah hatinya mampu? Melihat pemuda pirang itu merenggang nyawa?

Tidak!

Dia tidak akan mampu!

Tapi apa dayanya? Dia juga tidak akan mampu melihat sosok ini menderita. Berjuang seorang diri. Tanpanya…

"_Dobe_…" satu bisikan yang dapat Naruto dengar.

Satu bisikan penuh penyesalan. Satu penggilan kesayangan. Satu ucapan perpisahan…

"Aku… sangat… mencintaimu…"

Terbang bersama sekumpulan malaikat, yang membawa satu nyawa berharaga dari dekapan hangatnya.

Terbang bersama mekarnya bunga sakura.

Meninggalkan satu jeritan pilu dari seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke…

"NARUTO!"

**.**

**.**

Lagi, seekor gagak hitam hinggap di atas rumah sakit itu… menanti sebuah nyawa yang akan menyusul nyawa yang baru saja pergi…

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda–Uchiha Sakura, membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara bisikan yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan mendapati dua batu nisan berdampingan di tepi tebing.

Sebuah senyum tulus terlukis di bibirnya, "Ya, Sasuke… Naruto."

Lalu melangkah pergi dari tebing yang tengah menampakkan bias kemerahan di ujung barat. Meninggalkan satu hari untuk melangkah ke hari berikutnya.

**OWARI**


End file.
